


Дом и саб

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: Два юных гея в далёком от столиц провинциальном городе осваивают БДСМ-практики по газете «СПИД-инфо».
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164506
Kudos: 11





	Дом и саб

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия — начало 90-х; случай взят из реальной жизни.
> 
> Кинк — связывание, порка. Обсценная лексика.  
> Все персонажи, участвующие в сценах сексуального характера, достигли совершеннолетия.

Вадик Бондарев и Женёк Юсупов были единственными (как они считали) геями в их небольшом городке, поэтому, высокопарно выражаясь, им ничего не оставалось, как только броситься в объятия друг к другу. О своём гействе они догадались, разумеется, поодиночке, просматривая тайком от родителей ночной телевизионный канал, где среди всяческой порнухи встречалась и «голубая».

Сие злокозненное телевещание в сторону российской глубинки организовал в начале девяностых не иначе как сам Аллен Даллес либо какой-то его духовный наследник. Чтобы развратить и испохабить постсоветскую молодежь.

Молодёжь послушно испохабилась. В частности, Женёк с Вадиком. Судорожно дроча под одеялами в разных концах города, рядом с безмятежно сопящими за стеной родственниками, оба внезапно поняли, кто они есть. Осознали. Потому что нормальный человеческий мужик только плюнет же, глядя на то, как засаживают друг другу парни на беззвучно (из соображений конспирации) мерцающем экране телевизора. Плюнет, матюкнётся и переключит канал на мужика, столь же упоённо засаживающего бабе. Или даже на двух сладко кудахчущих «розовых» курочек с ярко-алыми дилдо в руках. Которые они то лижут со стонами, то пихают друг другу во все естественные отверстия.

А Вадика с Женьком курочки как раз и не интересовали.

Однажды они встретились — в только что открывшемся магазине «CD-land» у полок с пиратскими «сидюками» в разноцветных обложках. Осторожно покосились один на другого. Потом ещё раз покосились. Вадик был белобрыс и коренаст, Женёк — черняв и куда более изящен. Но каждый сделал новое эпохальное открытие: парень напротив — такой же, как я.

Много позже они узнали, что подобное называется «гей-чуйка» или «гей-радар». Плохо, когда этот радар включается у гопников на автобусной остановке. Или у слишком догадливой старосты группы. Или у твоей собственной мамы. Всё остальное — хорошо.

Из магазина Женёк с Вадиком вышли вместе, так ничего и не купив, но взахлёб болтая о «железе», о музыке и об учёбе. Оба били баклуши на «заочке», у них была масса свободного времени, поэтому очень скоро они начали втихаря встречаться друг у друга дома, пока родители работали работу. Ничего особо крутого, как те парни по телику на ночном канале, они себе позволить не смели — в квартире, кроме них, всегда находились или должны были вот-вот прийти младшие сёстры-братья либо бабушки-дедушки. Поэтому парни просто целовались, обжимались и однажды решились даже подрочить друг другу, что стало новым этапом в их взаимоотношениях.

Родителям Вадика Женёк нравился. Как и Вадик — родителям Женька. И те, и другие заявили: «Хороший, серьёзный мальчик, не то что ты, обалдуй. Дружи с ним». Сравнив показания родственников, оба всласть поржали.

В конце промозглой затянувшейся зимы на улице «хороших серьёзных мальчиков» перевернулся грузовик с пряниками, а именно: Вадикова иногородняя тётка купила «убитую» однушку рядом с их домом с целью перебраться поближе к родне и попросила Вадика сделать там ремонт. Косметический, за её, тётки, разумеется, счёт. Вадик с детства был рукастым, перспектива эта его не напугала, а обрадовала, как и Женька. Возможность проводить больше времени наедине без палева со стороны родни — об этом они и мечтать не могли. Им предстояло наконец освоить более крутые техники полового взаимодействия, руководствуясь всё тем же ночным каналом. Мысли о таком пугали и возбуждали обоих.

Но сперва, конечно, надо было всё обустроить. Отец привёз Вадику в ободранную пустую квартиру, где даже мебель не водилась, электроплитку, чайник, бумбокс и здоровенный каркасный матрас. Возможно, он решил, что сын будет водить сюда девок.

Так или иначе, Бондарев-старший помог Вадику начать ремонтный процесс и отбыл, весьма довольный сыновьим рвением. И только когда родитель отчалил, во входную дверь осторожно поскрёбся Женёк, нагруженный всем, что они заранее порешили купить: бутылка водки, шаурма из ларька внизу, презервативы и вазелин.

Следовало наконец начать Настоящую Жизнь.

Много позже и тот и другой поняли: начало это получилось таким фейспалмным потому, что они испытывали друг к другу только лёгкую симпатию. Когда ты влюблён и летаешь на гормонах — это одно дело. А когда тебе надо тяпнуть водяры и процесс вхождения в Настоящую Жизнь становится какой-то медицинской процедурой — это совсем другое.

Водяра, кстати, не помогла. Или помогла, но не так уж чтобы очень. Оба всё равно чувствовали какую-то мучительную неловкость. Поэтому, когда Вадик вдруг нашёл под колченогим кухонным столом возле батареи разлохмаченную подшивку прошлогодних номеров «СПИД-инфо», оба прямо возликовали.

Они уселись на матрасе рядышком и, сталкиваясь лбами, принялись с хохотом зачитывать вслух особо дурацкие вопросы подписчиков и редакционные ответы на них, по большей части тоже хохмические. У сотрудников «СПИД-инфо» чувство юмора было ай да ну.

— Вот же идиоты с идиотскими вопросами, — выпалил Женёк, отсмеявшись в очередной раз.

— А может, они сами это всё спрашивают и сами же отвечают. Ну, журналюги то есть, — резонно предположил Вадик. 

От водки у него слегка зашумело в голове, и он понял, что его возбуждает это угарное чтиво про чужие половые проблемы. Он перелистнул газетную страницу и завороженно уставился на яркий разворот, над которым шла броская надпись: «Раб у ног непобедимого владыки».

— М-м, — озадаченно промычал он, пока что не очень понимая, как сочетается цитата из Пушкина с фоткой полуголого мужика в какой-то кожаной сбруе, чёрной маске, как у Зорро, и с кнутом. Соблазнительно изогнувшиеся, почти что голые девицы в кожаных шипастых ошейниках, возлежащие у ног «Зорро», у высоких мотоциклетных ботинок, привлекли его внимание куда меньше. Он покосился на Женька и понял, что тот тоже смотрит только на «Зорро».

Спустя пятнадцать минут они узнали о культуре БДСМ всё, о чём понятия не имели всю предыдущую жизнь.

— А круто, — выдохнул Вадик, начиная слегка поёрзывать на матрасе. Это и вправду было круто… и, пожалуй, то, о чём они только что прочитали, он бы не отказался распробовать сам. Пока есть такая возможность.

Ну или кое-что. Не всё.

Они опять посмотрели друг на друга, и в глазах Женька Вадик прочёл ту же мысль.

— Я бы не прочь, — медленно озвучил тот крамольную идею. — Это…

— … прикольно, — закончил Вадик взахлёб и даже подпрыгнул на матрасе, снова утыкаясь в шуршащую газетную страницу. — Ты кем хочешь быть — нижним или верхним? Домом или сабом? — щегольнул он только что вычитанной терминологией.

Женёк почесал затылок, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не почесать ширинку, под которой заметно набухло. Он раньше и представить себе не мог, что такая фигня может его завести.

— Будем спички тянуть, — внезапно предложил он, доставая из кармана коробок. — У кого короткая, тот снизу. Ну, в смысле… — он запнулся и покраснел, но храбро закончил: — Господин раба, допустим, выпорет. Но не сильно, — поспешно добавил он, подумав, что сам может вытянуть короткую спичку.

— Давай свои спички, — Вадик величественно поднялся, уперев руки в бока, видимо, тоже примерял на себя роль господина. «Зорро» в кожаной сбруе и с кнутом. Его не смущало, что на них были китайские синие «адидасы» с растянутыми на коленях штанинами и заляпанные извёсткой футболки.

Женёк ловко надломил одну спичку и зажал обе между пальцами:

— Тяни... Ой! — растерянно выдохнул он, когда Вадик повертел у него перед носом коротким обломком. — Это что же получается, я дом?

Он заморгал пушистыми ресницами.

Вадик кашлянул и, не теряя величественности, проговорил:

— Хорошо. Надо уметь как подчинять, так и подчиняться, — это была только что вычитанная цитата из «СПИД-инфо». — Командуйте, господин.

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Э-э… — промямлил Женёк, испуганно озираясь. Собственный высокий ранг, столь неожиданно обретённый, выбил его из колеи. Он не представлял, что делать дальше. — Вадь, я без понятия, как это всё… э-э… надо, — честно сознался он.

Вадик, поскрёб щёку и кивнул: в этой хате он ориентировался лучше, да и вообще… Женька всё-таки тютя, снисходительно оценил он впавшего в ступор приятеля, но не переигрывать же, это не по-пацански. 

Ему в голову пришла гениальная, по его мнению, мысль. Он схватил за угол тяжёлый матрас, с которого они только что поднялись, и поволок его к стене, пытаясь поставить на попа. Женёк подорвался было помогать, но Вадик окинул его надменным взглядом:

— Господин, стойте, где стоите, не царское это дело — матрасы таскать.

Он прислонил матрас к стене с ободранными обоями и отошёл, критическим взором рассматривая его. Потом перевёл взгляд на ошеломлённо топчущегося рядом Женька:

— Так мне удобнее будет. А ты… видишь, скотч валяется? Бери, привязывай меня. Только погоди, растелешусь.

Не давая себе времени на раздумья, он торопливо стянул майку и треники, бросил на табуретку. Встал у матраса спиной к Женьку, растопырив руки и ноги, как морская звезда.

Женёк нервно сглотнул и пробормотал:

— Что, прям вот так и приматывать? К углам?

Вадик нетерпеливо сверкнул на него глазами через плечо и снисходительно кивнул. Не всегда рабам доставались понимающие хозяева, так испокон веку было. Вон Труффальдино из Бергамо взять хотя бы. Того, кстати, тоже выпороли. Причём дважды за вечер.

Труффальдино Вадику нравился. Ну то есть Константин Райкин с его шальными чёрными глазами и щербатой ухмылкой.

— Да не так, — досадливо прикрикнул он на Женька, когда тот принялся суетливо наматывать скотч вокруг его запястья, задранного к углу матраса. — Ты за матрасом его пропусти. Понял? Сзади, — он повертел ещё не привязанной рукой. — Потом вокруг вот этой руки, и опять назад, и так несколько раз, усёк? И ноги потом так же.

— Скотчу сколько уйдёт, — пробубнил Женёк с интонациями Вадиковой бабушки, начиная операцию по приматыванию приятеля.

— Если бы мы всё, как этот вон хмырь, делали, — тот указал подбородком в сторону брошенной на пол газеты, — в сто раз бы дороже обошлось. Видал, какие там приспособы? Так что мотайте, господин.

Закончив со щиколотками, Женёк выпрямился, окинув изучающим взором распростёртого у стены Вадика. Втянул в себя воздух. Картина была крайне нелепой, но не переставала его возбуждать. Вот правда. Вадик был стройным, накачанным и… беспомощным. Раб. Саб. Охуеть!

Но тут он спохватился и виновато шмыгнул носом:

— Вадь?

— Ну чего? — тот опять сердито скосил на него глаза.

— Мы это… трусы забыли снять. С тебя, — уточнил он.

— Долбоёбы, — вырвалось у Вадика. — Это я прогнался, — самокритично признал он. — Ну не разматываться же обратно. И правда скотча уже дохрена ушло. Просто спусти с меня труселя, насколько слезут, и всё.

Женёк опять проглотил слюну. Сам он оставался полностью одетым, и это тоже его странно возбуждало.

Вот чёрт. Он, наверное, извращенец? Садист? Эта мысль вдруг наполнила его гордостью.

Он нерешительно поддел пальцами резинку Вадиковых семейных трусов в стыдливый горошек и спустил их с его задницы. Задышал чаще, застенчиво косясь на открывшуюся картину под прищуренным взглядом Вадика. Ягодицы у того были белыми и круглыми. 

— Господин… — хрипло пробурчал Вадик. — Не отвлекайтесь.

Под ошалелым восхищённым взглядом Женька он вдруг ощутил, как у него самого тяжелеет в паху. А тот внезапно снова спохватился:

— А… пороть-то чем?

— Блядь, — простонал Вадик, не скрывая раздражения. Да уж, барчук ему попался малахольный! — Ремнём, чем. Мы же переодевались в ванной. Стоп! — он бы ударил себя по лбу, если б смог. — У тебя в джинсах есть ремешок? У меня нету.

— У меня тоже, — признался Женёк, уныло моргая. Он уже чуть не плакал. Срывалось такое действо!

Вадик удержался от нового «Блядь!», глянув на его расстроенную покрасневшую физиономию. В конце концов, напомнил он себе, Женёк же не дома, чтобы досконально знать, как тут всё обустроить.

— В ванной под потолком верёвка натянута! — осенило вдруг его. — Шнур! Возьми табуретку, ножик и срежь его. Ножик на кухне, — упредил он новый вопрос «господина».

Женьку точно требовались слуги. Целый отряд.

Пришлось терпеливо ждать не меньше пяти минут. «Ножик ищет», — обречённо подумал Вадик. Ему хотелось переступить с ноги на ногу, задранные кверху руки начинали затекать, и он опёрся локтями на услужливо прогнувшийся матрас. Стало полегче. Удобно он всё-таки придумал.

Он понятия не имел о том, что его конструкция — настоящая пародия на всамделишную раму для порки.

Наконец Женёк возник из дверей санузла, сияя победной улыбкой. В руке у него болтался сложенный в несколько раз бельевой шнур. Справился, надо же. Даже не навернулся и ничего себе не сломал. И… внимательнее присмотревшись, Вадик не поверил своим глазам.

— Ты что, намочил её? — изумился он.

— Я читал, что так делали, — поведал приятель. — В одной книжке. «Динка» называется. Там грузчик пацана порол.

Если бы Вадик мог, он бы махнул рукой. Читатель! Девчачьи книжки читает… и гляди-ка, чего там вычитывает!

— Давай приступай уже, — распорядился он, вновь не давая себе опомниться. Схлынувшее было под напором общего долбоебизма возбуждение начало подкатывать снова. — Или нет, погоди! — он едва зубами не заскрежетал от досады. — Блядь, тут же второй этаж, а занавесок нет. Если кто-то с улицы увидит, нам хана. Отец меня лично выпорет и запретит сюда приходить.

— А… как же тогда? — растерялся Женёк.

БДСМ-практики оказались слишком сложными. 

— Каком кверху! — рявкнул Вадик. Терпение у него ещё не лопнуло, но критически растянулось. — Свет потуши! И на кухне тоже! И в ванной! Везде! Только сначала газету на окна налепи, если скотч остался. Хотя бы в этой комнате.

За его спиной раздался торопливый топот, шуршание раздёргиваемого на страницы злосчастного номера «СПИД-инфо» и щелчки выключателей. Наконец наступила темнота. Такая же, как на улице.

Судя по громкому сопению, Женёк вернулся из кухни и опять встал за спиной у Вадика, не решаясь начать БДСМ-сессию. «Господина» следовало как-то подбодрить, чтобы он не подвисал. Какой-нибудь, как сказали бы несколько лет спустя, ролевой игрой.

— Представь, что я… ну… крепостной, — собрав в кулак останки терпения, начал Вадик. — Ну или там… негр на плантации. Спиздил у тебя… ну… коня. Любимого коня.

— Ты не похож на негра, — педантично возразил Женёк, и Вадик скорбно возвел глаза к ожидающему побелки потолку:

— Похуй. Значит, русский крепостной. Беглый. Спёр у тебя коня, шкатулку с семейными реликвиями и девку. Стал разбойником. А ты — молодой граф, и ты меня поймал. Давай, пори уже, а я буду орать и материться, не обращай внимания.

Он угрюмо подумал: если Женёк сейчас начнёт мямлить, что никакой девки, мол, у него не было бы, он его просто лягнёт. Изловчится, высвободит одну ногу и лягнёт. 

Но тут на его голые ягодицы обрушился такой жгучий и горячий удар, что Вадик невольно взвыл:

— Уй, сука!

Женёк на миг замер за его спиной, часто дыша. Вадик, стиснув зубы, представил себе, что действительно стоит пойманным разбойником у столба… пыток.

Нет, насчёт пыток они не договаривались! Эту лихорадочную мысль оборвал новый удар. Ещё более жгучий, потому что пришёлся аккурат по первой ссадине. Да что же это такое! Больно, падла! Какого хера не он на месте Женька?! 

Но его задницу обжёг новый удар. И ещё. И ещё. И опять. И снова. Женёк, гад такой, явно вошёл во вкус!

Рука у «молодого графа» — мямли и хлюпика — оказалась на удивление твёрдой. Было так больно, что глаза у Вадика полезли на лоб и из них брызнули невольные слёзы.

Но он только стоически сопел, уткнувшись носом в матрас. Не дождётся гнида-барчук, чтобы он пощады просил. Он будет стоять и терпеть гордо, как… как…

— Блядь! — со стоном вырвалось у него на двенадцатом ударе. Задница пылала, словно её облили кипятком. — Нахуй этот сраный БДСМ! Хватит! Стой! Развяжи меня!

Но подлюга Женёк не останавливался. Шнур так и свистел в воздухе, неумолимо взлетая и опускаясь. Тут только Вадик в панике сообразил, что сам же велел не обращать внимания на свои крики и матерщину.

— Не могу больше! — завыл он в отчаянии, начав позорно дёргаться и извиваться под ударами. — Стой, сука! Палач хренов! — по его лицу уже катились слёзы и сопли. И тут его осенило: они же с Женьком читали про это вместе! — Стоп-слово! — заорал он не своим голосом. — Стоп-слово, блядь!

Помогло. Женёк сообразил, что имеет в виду «разбойник», и наконец уронил свою чёртову карающую длань с зажатой в кулаке верёвкой.

— Стоп-слово, — надрывно повторил Вадик и закашлялся.

Это был просто… пиздец какой-то.

Торопясь и сопя, Женёк разрезал его путы ножом, и Вадик пошевелил затёкшими ноющими конечностями. Но эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что испытывала задница. Она, кажется, прямо-таки дымилась.

Раздался щелчок выключателя, и вспыхнула единственная лампочка под потолком

— Ой, — прошептал Женёк, с ужасом глядя на дело рук своих.

Зеркала у них не было, и, даже максимально изогнувшись, Вадик не мог как следует разглядеть свою задницу, но очень ярко представлял себе, как она распухла. Будто у бушменских женщин, запасавших в ягодицах воду. И алела, словно кумачовый флаг. Он понял, что не будет натягивать на неё трусы: одна мысль о прикосновении ткани к кровавым ссадинам вызывала ужас. А сможет ли он вообще завтра ходить? Делать ремонт?!

— Твою мать, — проскрежетал он, — Ты меня, гад, изувечил! Как я теперь работать буду?! Ты что, не видел, что делаешь?! Понравилось тебе, падла!

Он теперь вполне понимал крепостных крестьян, пускавших барам под крыши усадеб «красного петуха». И убегавших на Дон. Поделом сволочугам!

Женёк всхлипнул и протянул дрожащим козлетоном:

— Да не видел я! Ты же сам… сам велел свет потушить… и сказал, чтоб я тебя не слушал. Мы про стоп-слово не договори-ились… — он длинно хлюпнул носом. — Хочешь, я за тебя поработаю?

— Ты наработаешь. Работник… ножа и топора, — процедил Вадик, дёрнув матрас и уронив его на пол. — Блядь, блядь, блядь!

– Ну давай теперь ты меня… – прогундосил Женёк.

– Нахуй иди! – гаркнул Вадик, который уже вообще ничего не хотел.

Кривясь от боли, он встал коленями на матрас и, со стонами повозившись, кое-как устроился. Повернул голову к застывшему столбом Женьку. Тот высился в углу, как наказанный детсадовец, продолжая тоскливо шмыгать носом.

— Сюда иди и ляг, — велел Вадик уже мягче. — У свода шалаша на лыки. Только свет потуши.

Женёк послушно погасил свет и очень аккуратно улёгся рядом с Вадиком.

— Промыть бы и намазать… хотя бы вазелином, — робко предложил он.

— Утром, — отмахнулся Вадик.

Шевелиться ему совершенно не хотелось.

— А давай я тебе отсосу, а? Прямо сейчас, — брякнул Женёк. Вадик изумлённо повернул голову и даже приподнялся на локте. Глаза приятеля нехорошо горели. Стыдом, и испугом, и возбуждением.

— Нет, — подумав, решил Вадик и откашлялся, — ты не умеешь. Мне сейчас не… не того. Не до экспериментов. В другой раз.

— Точно? — проскулил Женёк. — Ты меня не прогонишь?

— Нет, — не задумываясь, ответил Вадик. — Говорю же — в другой раз. И… теперь мы всё сделаем как надо.


End file.
